


Between The Teeth

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: No Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bullying, Dark Comedy, Death, Disabled Character, Drug Use, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, High School, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Possible Character Death, Trans Character, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Change isn't always signaled by one big moment, sometimes it is a series of small and otherwise unnoticed actions outside of a set typical behavior. And soon when they've piled up, it will all come crashing down, crushing the remains of what was the old expectation. That is the moment we realize this is what having a rug pulled out from under us feels like. New isn't always bad, but that doesn't make it good either. Sometimes it's exhilarating, but underlies a creeping sense of terror, for the path we once thought was sealed had just opened up a few closed doors. The hardest part is figuring out which door to go through first.





	1. 7 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another one of my thrown out there ideas! Enjoy and share your opinion, feed back is always appreciated. As usual, chapters may/will be updated in parts, suggestions are also appreciated

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was cold where ever she was. Weird because her house was never cold...right, she wasn't in her house anymore. Her eyes cracked open to take in the darkness, it was night. The little lion sniffles and rubs away the sleep, but wincing at the throbbing sensation from across her face. It was an old wound that didn't hurt anymore unless it was cold like now, a jagged pink line starting from the middle of her right brow to the center of her left cheek. She had gotten in from her mother for running away again. This time they wouldn't find her. Not this time.

'But why does it have to be winter?' Leone whimpered as it throbbed again. The little lion used to love winter, but has long ago realized the cold on the outside only reminded her of the cold on the inside, a familiar numb feeling. Leone decided to walk some more, might as well if she couldn't sleep.

Leone walked for a long time, until the sun roused from slumber, until her legs wobbled. Nobody paid mind to the little girl walking through the streets alone, assuming that she was already homeless from her the state of her dress, clothes torn from being caught onto branches. And they were right. Leone refused to call that place her home, because it wasn't.

"Hey, you!"

The sudden shout from behind made Leone jump before turning in a defensive position. A mocha skinned boy that seemed her age was waving from twenty feet away, and out of curiosity stayed in place. He came to a stop in front of her, a little hunched over,"You alright? I've been seeing you around but a few days you don't look so good." Innocence jade eyes peered down at her after he caught his breath, twinkling with genuine concern, his smile was friendly.

Leone frowned up at the strange boy, nobody had bothered her for three days and this boy admitted to watching her,'That's stalking.' Her mind chimeded." I'm okay." The little lion answered quietly, clutching at the ends of her thin green jacket. The boy tilted his head,"You don't look like it."

Leone's frown deepened,"Whatever, none of yer business. I don't even know your name--"

"Nickolai Dobbs, nice to me cha." He stuck out his hand suddenly, cutting her off. Leone looked at his hand, and back up to meet his eyes. Of course, this Nickolai was smiling as widely as before,"Now you tell me your name!"

Leone took notice of Nickolai's state, disheveled curly hair that reached the back of his neck, stains on his shirt and shredded shorts. Scuff marks and dirt smudges all over him. This boy might be homeless too. With a hesitant reach, she clasped his offered hand,'Warm, slightly callused.'

"I'm Leone," she didn't say her last name, it wasn't hers anymore,"nice to meet you too stranger."

He giggled, yes giggled! "Silly, I know yer name now, we're friends!"

"That's not how it works," she grumbled,"can I have my hand back?"

Nickolai tightens his hold,"Nope, not until I know you'll be alright."

Leone was beginning to feel annoyed,"I am fine, leave me alone," she was about to yank her hand back, but the boy began running." Hey! I said let go!" She stumbled over her feet as she was dragged around corners, cutting through alley ways, and for a those few minutes was wondering if this is how she was going to die. Kidnapped off the streets by a homeless kid and possibly sold to people more despicable then her parents.

That's when her struggles stopped, her grip went slack. Nickolai felt it, and glanced back briefly, but otherwise kept his gaze set forward, destination in mind." We're almost there." It was meant to be a reassurance for the girl he was dragging along. Instead, Leone felt the last sense of hope she had for getting out the situation leave, with her gaze down, she didn't notice the building they stopped at."Here we are, this is where me, Ma, and Grammy live along with a bunch of others! Vale's shelter for the homeless!"

Leone's head snapped up, wide eyed. She whirled to face Nickolai, who finally released his grip. She couldn't believe it, with how her parents talked about the world, she thought everyone was just as awful as them.

Nickolai smiled that unbelievably bright smile,"The people here are really nice. The older folks help raise money so us kids can still have a chancne at going school. Ya know, getting stuff like the supplies and uniform, which aren't cheap. I figured you'd want that kind of chance too..."

She couldn't find words to express how both relieved and thankful she was. So on an impulse, Leone vaulted forward, hugging the homeless boy. She refused to meet his eyes however, looking looking to the side in a visible pout. Nickolai gladly hugged back,"Welcome to a place you can return to new friend! Now come on, you gotta meet everyone!"

This time, when he took her hand, she followed willingly, running right through the open doors,"Guys, we got a new one!" Nickolai called out. Several of what Leone guessed were others like Nickolai peered over, it was like everything paused in that moment. And soon everyone was staring, wanting to get a look at the newest addition.

A best of silence, then,"By the name of Oum, Nicky boy, you should have warned us!" Shouted an older looking women, her cane met the hard floor with a dull thump.

Nickolai looked sheepish,"Oh, sorry Grammy I was just so excited--"

"Nuh-uh!" She interrupted,"no excuse! And you aren't even presentable yourself!"

"Grammy, what's going on with Nicky boy--oh, whose this?" Another women slipped past a cluster of people to see the commotion, only to see her son with another young child, a little girl. Leone could see the resemblance easily. The same type of hair, forest green eyes that had the same sparkle, the curve of their lips that seemed to always be smiling, it was uncanny.

"Ma!" Nickolai cheered, quickly going for a hug, but while she did, Grammy rolled her eyes and hit him over the head with her cane,"Boy she asked a question. Answer it."

"Ow! Grammy!" He exclaimed and held the back of his head while Nickolai's mom held him closer.

"Mama, please not in front of the little one, I'm sorry honey. What's your name?"

Leone felt her shoulders hunch was the attention was once again being brought back onto her, she stared down at the hand being offered, the situation becoming increasingly familiar. She took it carefully,'Warm and...safe.'

"I'm Leone."

"Well I am Maroon Dobbs, no last name honey?"

Leone shook her head,"They aren't my family anymore..."

Maroon and Grammy both exchanged the same look, Nickolai just grinned,"Well, how about being a part of ours?"

Leone figured there would be protest from someone, but was met instead with Maroon making a mirror image of that grin. It's obvious where it came from,"That's a sound idea, Grammy?"

"Uh, of course I would have taken her in here myself even if you said no."

"What do you say?" Nickolai jumped up real close, so much so Leone leaned back slightly, but she felt something she couldn't believe she would ever feel again, happy.

For once out of this whole time, Leone gave a small smile and a firm,"Yes," that made Nickolai practically squeal.

"Yes! Welcome to the family Leone Dobbs!"


	2. First Day's Never Go Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how this will turn out as much as any of you who are reading this...also, to clear any confusion, Leone is not a Faunus, she is only referred to as little lion for reasons that will be explained later
> 
> Warning, chapters will be updated in parts!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leone was, let's say a little angry this morning.

"Where the fuck is my damn comb and hair ties?!"

Okay, very angry. Today was a special day for her and Nickolai, having completed their middle school education and survived the summer, it was time for another major step in their adolescent lives. Highschool.

"I thought you put it on Ma's cot this morning!"

"I did, and now it's gone. Nicky, if this is a prank--"

"--I swear it isn't, I wouldn't risk being late!"

The two were riffling through each and every persons cot and little drawer, they were running late and Leone refused to leave with her messy red curls all over the place. Nickolai, however, disagreed,"I think you look cooler anyway. Kinda reminds me of fire...or spaghetti."

"Not helping at all!"

"Hey now, some of us are still trying to sleep!" Grammy yelled from the other side of the room. Nickolai cringed,"Sorry Grammy."

Leone groaned, letting her head fall onto the current drawer she was looking through,"Not anywhere in here...Nicky do you think one of the workers who clean up around here moved them?"

Nickolai shrugged,"Eh, maybe."

"Son of a bitch you're useless..."

Leone went to the door in the back, the kitchen where Maroon was cleaning up from the breakfast disaster they caused this morning in their rush,"Lil' Leo? What are you still doing here? You're already running late."

Leone sighed,"Ma, did you see my comb and hair ties anywhere?"

Maroon turned off the running water,"I saw Blu doing the usual rounds earlier, catch him before he leaves."

"Thanks Ma--" She began to run, but Maroon snagged her arm,"Now hold on, I know you're in a hurry, but maybe you should leave it down, just for today."

Leone rolled her eyes,"Oh, not you too."

Maroon used her free hand to brush through the untamed red curls,"Hush now, you're so beautiful. Gives you a wild look, it helps you refused to wear the girls uniform, you'll stand out."

Leone hastily put it back as best she could,"Ma, I don't wanna stand out. Me and Nicky attract enough trouble on our own..."

"That's part of your roguish charm honey." Maroon said playfully, bumping her hips against her daughters,"Bring a nice girl home this time, eh?" She teased, adding a wink for effect.

"Ugh, no, that last time will be the last for a good while."

"Uh-huh, so two to three months?"

"Ma!"

"Haha, go on and get Blu, he should be in the bathrooms!" She yelled after Leone, who began running out the door. 

She made a left turn, crossing Nickolai briefly,"Hey, you almost done?"

"Working on it!" She sped up and made a right turn after passing two hallways,"Oi! Blu!"

He was in fact down the hall, but as per usual with Blu, he had his headphones on and was mopping away. Leone chuckled to herself, tapping Blu on his back. He jumped, the headphones slide off to hang on his neck,"Whoa, you scared me Leo."

"Nothin' new then Blu, you're always blasting something in your ears, but have you seen a comb and some hair ties?"

"Oh!" He went to the bottom of his cart where he kept a bucket. It was a big old piece of rust he used to put in items he finds that don't look like trash in case, and he usually goes around before his night shift to give them the items people lost throughout the day." Here, I found them by Maroon's cot, but I didn't want to make assumptions."

"Thanks! Gotta go, school!"

"Ah, be good this year!"

Leone is sort of fast walking while putting her hair up in a much tamer looking ponytail,"No promises Blu!"

'Not if the people there are the same as everyone else...'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
